


Addicted | Lisa

by fiestar



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar





	Addicted | Lisa

The muted sound of the ping pong ball ricocheting off the edge of the dented and dinged table is lost in the din of electronic beats and shouting voices. The boy on the opposing beer pong team makes to catch the runaway ball, but he’s seven cups in and his motor skills have suffered for it. You don’t feel the nearly weightless ball tap your foot once it rolls across the carpet, but you can see the thin layer of grime that’s clinging to the white plastic. Another boy comes to retrieve it, tugging the lace of your shoe loose as his clumsy fingers get tangled in the neat bow. He scrubs the ball on his shirt that’s partially dyed a darker shade of blue from his sweat then dunks it in a cup of water to remove the excess dust, dirt, and hair. You wrinkle your nose in distaste as the next shot they play bounces into the eighth cup perfectly and the boy that missed the catch for the ball easily downs the contents of the Solo cup. 

“Gross,” you groan. Next to you, Chae Young hums in slight interest. For the last half an hour she’s been busy scrolling through her phone like a mad woman. Her seemingly infinite archive of Instagram and SnapChat usernames leads you to believe that she’s cross referencing every boy she sees with every single one of her follower lists like a seasoned forensic scientist, trying to decide on the best conquest for tonight. Her finger hovers over the Instagram profile of a boy from your English class. 

“What?” She finally asks after a beat of you staring down the group crowded around the table in front of you. 

“That guy probably just contracted, like, seven diseases from drinking that beer. It was probably all gross and warm, too.” 

“How do you contract a disease from drinking beer?” Chae Young asks. There’s a hint of distance in her voice as she decides to pursue English Class Boy’s profile. It’s the typical spread of selfies taken at parties and aesthetically pleasing photos that were more than likely taken with his iPhone. It seems to be serviceable enough for all intents and purposes because Chae Young doesn’t move on to another profile. 

“That ball was just all over the dirty floor, of a frat house, no less. All they did was wipe it off and dunk it in some water. That can’t actually be sanitary.” You regard them from over the frame of your glasses with caution, grimacing when they don’t even bother with the cup or dirty water when the ball rolls away again. 

“Lighten up, four eyes.” Chae Young laughs, now giving you her full attention. “Why are you wearing those things anyway?” A perfectly manicured nail taps at the lenses of the glasses sliding down the bridge of your nose, “I’m pretty sure you don’t need those.” You adjust the accessory bashfully, then huff when you notice the film of fog that’s clinging to the glass. The entire house has been turned into a fire hazard. It’s full beyond capacity with too many bodies all sweating and shouting over the music and the humidity has started to melt girls’ makeup and fog up any glass surface it can find. You clear away the steam with the edge of your shirt that your pretty sure is actually Chae Young’s while answering said roommate. 

“I don’t need them, but it’s easier to look attractive when most of your face is covered by something.” There are still obvious smudges on the glass when you push them back up your nose but you ignore them in favor of making a point. “I’m sure you wouldn’t understand the need to trick people into thinking you’re pretty.” Chae Young pouts her red-stained lips but doesn’t rebuke your statement. She knows you’re right. Park Chae Young is one of the most beautiful girls you’ve ever met and the first moment you saw her on moving day you froze in fear that she’d have something snippy to say about your stained t-shirt and basketball shorts while she was wearing a pretty floral sundress. Instead of insulting your obviously inferior taste in fashion she’d asked if you wanted help moving boxes and you thanked whatever higher power arranged for you to live with the one pretty girl that wasn’t as mean as a damn snake. 

“My dear girl,” Chae Young begins, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, “do you know how hard it is to seek out the most compatible suitor for only one night of fun?” She asks, waving her phone in your face for added effect. You punch her shoulder that’s been exposed flirtatiously by the loose neckline of her designer t-shirt. Her skin feels like you’ve just punched a bolt of silk, further proving that your roommate is actually a goddess and not a college student. Though the way she’s side eyeing the conveniently located English Class Boy definitely takes away from the ethereal effect because it’s such an obviously human thing to lust over other externally attractive people for just a short window of time. 

You watch in awe as Chae bats her lashes. It somehow beckons English Class Boy over to the loveseat the two of you are nearly fused to in this sticky heat and Chae laughs cutely at his advances. You take that as your cue to go and leave your roommate with a quick tap on her thigh to signal that you’re leaving the general vicinity. She gives you a minute nod, not looking away from the boy, and raises her phone as a signal that she’ll call you later. You tug your own phone out of your pocket to check the time and frown at the early hour. It’s only 11:37 PM and you’re ready to go home and catch up on your dramas, or, more likely, crash. Classes were bearable today, especially since your organic chemistry class got cancelled, yet you still feel drained. You decide it’s the heat of the changing in seasons and fast approaching finals week that has you feeling so beat down. Maybe drinking something other than flat soda that was served at room temperature will make you feel better. 

Just as you round the corner to the kitchen someone knocks into you hard and you nearly topple over. The girl is rather small for having put so much power behind that accidental body slam, and pretty, too. Her shirt is cut just high enough on her toned stomach to be enticing and her legs look to go on for miles in the tiny shorts she’s wearing. You realize belatedly that your staring and she’s probably deduced that you’re a weird, reclusive type of girl she’ll have to file under the must avoid category of people. Only she just smiles at you and pushes your crooked glasses back up the bridge of your nose. Her hand brushes your cheek as she pulls it away and you fight the urge to touch your face. Luckily, your phone vibrates in your back pocket before you can do something stupid. 

A notification from your PayPal app sits on your lock screen. It’s enough to get an Uber back to your dorm, so you assume Chae Young has taken her car to go sleep with English Class Boy wherever he lives. You’d expected the girl to be gone by the time you looked up, but she’s still standing there, biting her lip as she looks you over. It doesn’t feel like the looks heavy with envy and judgment that you usually get for hanging out with Chae Young’s group of equally gorgeous friends, nor is it the look of slight interest you get from the more introverted people around campus. It’s something entirely new and you suddenly feel naked even though you’d insisted on wearing jeans instead of shorts, even in this heat. 

“Sorry for knocking into you,” the girl says, “I’m Lisa.” 

“Hi,” you answer dumbly. She laughs at your awestruck expression and you feel like your lungs are about to burst in your chest. You see her go to speak, it would be hard not to since your eyes are so focused on her lips, but she stops to glare over your head. It’s a look of quiet calculation that easily washes away once she looks back down at you. 

“I’ve gotta go, but it was nice meeting you...” She trails off, looking at you expectantly. It takes longer than it should’ve to realize you still haven’t told her your name. You mumble it from behind your hand that’s attempting to mask your embarrassed blush. Hopefully, she’ll only think that it’s the heat of the house getting to you and not your own inability to function around pretty people. 

“Pretty name. I’ll remember that one.” Lisa quips before brushing past you in the direction she’d been staring. This time you do touch the point where your bodies were connected. Even if it had only been for a second. The hand on your arm makes you smaller anyway and it’s easier to shoulder past the walls of people blocking your way to the kitchen, and, consequently, the water. Still you only manage to find a half empty water bottle amongst the clutter of beer bottles and solo cups on the counters. In all likelihood, there’s probably vodka in the bottle, so you opt to get another cup off the stack and fill it with tap water. At least you know what it is and it’s considerably colder than the probably vodka water bottle. After fighting you way back to the main room, nearly spilling your precious drink in the process, you retire back to the couch you’d been sitting on with Chae Young. There’s a guy in all black sitting on one end, but he doesn’t seem bothered by your appearance. Probably because you squeezed yourself as tightly against the other end of the couch as possible so he wouldn’t think you were some weird girl trying to score for the night. He just sips his bear and looks around the room with a bored expression on his admittedly very handsome face. It’s hard to peek at him with the temple of your glasses bisecting your peripheral vision. 

You can’t see his eyes around the gold painted bar but you can see his eyebrow. There’s a hint of a red tint to it and a thin line slanting through it. From this distance, it could be a scar or the work of a razor, but you can’t tell. Before you can inch closer to investigate, the guy that untied your shoe is now standing over you, bringing with him a wall of stifling heat. He’s sweatier than you remember and even less sure on his feet. For a second you’re afraid he came over to sit down but his brain fried halfway through and now he’s about to face plant into your lap. The prospect of that is made even more abhorrent by the way he burps the second he opens his mouth, then swallows the bile that most definitely just rose in his throat. Thoroughly disgusted, you start scooting away from the arm of the couch, moving out of the guy’s shadow and closer to the boy who’s eyes you can see now at this proximity. He regards the both of you with a blank expression. 

“We need one more for beer pong. You game, babe?” The guy now looks over at you expectantly. When you take too long to answers he decides to elaborate. “Our third guy is hammered, like, completely out of it. We need someone to fill in for him.” 

_And you came to me?_ You question internally. What you say out loud is that you’re not interested. 

“Oh, come on,” the annoyance in his voice could be from your denial or the stream of sweat that just dripped into his eye. “Just get up and play. You don’t have to be good. We’re just looking for a good time.” He hiccups. 

“No, thank you.” The Guy straightens his back–because he’d still been leaned over the spot on the couch that you first occupied throughout this entire exchange–rocks unevenly on his feet, then reaches for your arm. 

“Come _on_! It’s only one round. Don’t be such a bitch about it.” His lack of coordination works in your favor as it makes it hard for him to get a solid hold on your struggling body. The second his sweaty hand slips off of you you stand to leave the room, completely done with this party. The boy that’d been sitting next to you rises with you and steps between you and the drink dude. 

“Usually I let my girl deal with bullshit like this on her own, _but_ you made the mistake of putting your hands on her.” That’s all the preamble the guy gets before he’s decked squarely in his jaw and laid out on the soiled carpet. It’s almost comical how little attention the small scrap garnered. Most people are too busy making out or playing a drunk version of truth or dare to care. Plus the beer pong teams are even again with the guy at your feet not showing any signs of stirring anytime soon. 

“Come on,” your savior says, wrapping his arm around your waist to usher you into the hallway outside the kitchen. There are considerably less people crammed into this one space and everyone is visibly more relaxed. For a second you wonder if this is where all the potheads go to hang out, but there are no windows in sight and you can’t smell anything other than stale beer and sweat, sprinkled with too much floral perfume. The boy finds you two an empty place against the wall where you can lean against since there aren’t any viable places to sit. The wall is slick with condensation, but you’re too distracted to care. Now you can see his full face and it’s better than the partial side profile you’d been privy too a minute ago. His eyes look wide and sparkly but you attribute that to the blue lenses he’s wearing. They look nice with his red eyebrows and his red hair. Actually, everything about him is just so nice. You almost forget that you’re slightly annoyed with him. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” You grumble childishly. 

“Like I said, I would’ve let you be _if_ he hadn’t touched you. It’s not nice to manhandle a lady.” 

“Yeah, well, I can handle myself.” 

“I can tell. You don’t look like the damsel in distress type.” His eyes look you up and down as his says this and for the first time tonight you wish you’d worn shorts. Not because it would probably make you a few degrees cooler but specifically because his eyes linger on your lower half like he’s trying to disrobe you. It makes you feel powerful to know this drop dead gorgeous boy is the least bit interested in you. Then again, maybe that’s why the pants were a good idea. He’ll be forced to pay attention to you rather than your body. 

“I’m [Name],” is you’re tactful way of drawing his attention back up to your face. The face you’ve strategically hid behind the wide frame of your glasses. You hadn’t expected him to go full throttle with the charm when his eyes meet yours and you sag further into the wall as he looks down at you with a smirk playing at his perfect lips. 

“And I’m Tae Yong.” You laugh like you didn’t almost choke on your spit. Even his name is attractive. 

“That’s a new one. You don’t go to this school, do you?” 

“Observant girl.” He chuckles. “No, I go to SM University.” Figures he does. SM has a reputation for curating one of the most attractive student bodies in all of Seoul. It’s amazing seeing as all of them are smart, too. SM doesn’t let just anybody enroll in there school. You’ve heard terrible stories about their hellish entrance exams and decided YG University was better suited to you. Maybe not everyone is stunning, but you’re all smart as hell. 

“What’s an SM flower boy doing at a YG frat party?” 

“Same as you,” he responds without missing a beat, even after your veiled insult. “Enjoying the festivities.” 

“That’s not suspicious at all. What are you really here for? Trying to steal our mascot or something?” You haven’t seen the giant blue bear walking around in a while. 

“Let’s say, ‘or something’. Like drinking with a pretty girl.” You look pointedly at your empty cup that had spilled in the tug of war with the drunk guy. “I can fix that.” Tae Yong disappears into the kitchen and returns a minute later with two cups. You sniff yours inquisitively and inhale a cloud of carbonation. He got you soda. 

“Don’t drink that!” The second cup you’d dropped inside your first is knocked from your hand and splatters on the wall with a fizzing splat, like it was acid burning through the wall. Frightened by the sudden intervention you look up to see Lisa and Tae Yong sizing each other up. Tae Yong is a few inches taller than Lisa and more than a few inches wider. He’d probably beat Lisa easily if it came to a fight, but you’re more worried about why she’s so worked up in the first place. 

“What is going on?” You slide into the space between them to divert their attention, facing Lisa because she looks ready to kill. 

“This asshole tried to drug you is what’s going on.” Lisa spits through gritted teeth. 

“What?” The image of your soda searing through the wall comes to mind again, even though the bubbles had dissipated without damaging anyone’s property. 

“That’s all you NCT boys know how to do, isn’t it?” Lisa grabs your arm before Tae Yong can protest. “Let’s go.” She doesn’t stop towing you behind her until you’re outside. It’s blissfully breezy out and the sudden snap of cold air helps clear your head. 

“You didn’t drink any of that, did you?” 

“No. What was even wrong with it? It smelled like regular soda.” 

“The shit NCT deals in doesn’t have a scent and dissolves in any liquid. Makes it easier to drug people.” Your head is nodding like you’re absorbing the information Lisa is feeding you, but as soon as she stops you turn slightly away from her and throw up. It burns your throat and stings your eyes and makes you realize you haven’t eaten all day. You resist the urge to wipe your mouth on Chae Young’s shirt and opt to use the back of your hand. 

“I’m fine,” you assure no one. Nobody is bothered by a girl retching on a frat house’s front lawn. You’re probably not even the first person to do it tonight or at least not this year judging by the multiple brown patches in the lawn. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Lisa decides, wrapping an arm around your waist to lead you towards what you assume is her car. You feel your strength returning with each step and by the time you reach one of the biggest SUVs you’ve ever seen she’s more so steering you than supporting you. It’s all black with heavily tinted windows that reflect your sweaty face back to you as you wait for Lisa to unlock the door. You don’t bother to stop and think that you might be getting kidnapped as you vault into the passenger seat. 

“I must admit, I was quite surprised to see someone so sober at that party.” Lisa says suddenly. 

“I’m my friends designated driver when she doesn’t find anyone to sleep with.” When you say it out loud it sounds kind of pathetic. 

“I meant the drugs,” she deadpans. “Speaking of...” She trails off as a cop car with its lights flashing and sirens blaring shoots past your window in the direction you just came from. Lisa snorts, muttering an amused “busted” under her breath. You nearly cough up your heart as your head whips over to look at her. She looks back at you and your petrified expression. “Oh, God! You didn’t know?” 

“No,” you pretend not to notice the way your voice shakes. Lisa taps her cropped nails against the steering wheel as she decides how best to answer you. 

“Okay, here’s what going on. Our school is only rivals with SM University because years ago an NCT member brought drugs to an iKON party and a member ODed. Now, years later NCT is still showing up and still dealing drugs. It seems like everyone at YG has just forgotten what they did.” 

“Then how do you know all this?” The car is going too fast for you to safely throw yourself out of it if it turns out she actually did kidnap you to test out these drugs on and you also want to hear how the story ends. 

“The drugs they deal are supplied by my gang. I wasn’t old enough to be in charge back when this all happened, but I am now. I can’t have a college student die because my customers are assholes. Don’t worry I still have some of my people monitoring the party. That Tae Yong guy you were hanging out with is NCT’s leader and my biggest rival. He’s even the frat’s president to keep up appearances. Fucking pretty boy.” You blink once, then twice, like it’ll help you process the information you just heard if you can see clearly. You even take off your glasses as you try to wrap your head around this whole conspiracy. 

“So you’re a drug dealer?” You ask. Part of you is hoping she’ll laugh and tell you this was all part of some sick joke, but she just shoots you a wink before swerving into the driveway of a McDonald’s. The Golden Arches shine bright against the dark sky, a promise of greasy comfort food that probably isn’t an appropriate outlet for stress relief even though you pretend it is. Nothing can hurt you in moderation. Lisa pulls into the drive-thru and eyes the menu carefully. 

“Do you want anything? I know you just threw up, but I thought I’d ask.” She looks over at you cowering in your seat. 

“Fries?” You know eating fast food directly after getting sick isn’t the best of ideas, but you’re willing to risk it to fill the gnawing void in your stomach. 

“Sure thing, babe.” Your ears are swimming, full of the sound of your blood rushing in your head. It’s not until you feel the familiar heat of a carton of fries being pressed into your hand that your nerves calm enough to focus. 

“Is it that worrying to you that I’m a drug dealer? ’Cause if it is I feel like I should withhold some information until we know each other better. Eat your fries.” You nod and shove a handful of fries into your mouth. They’re too hot for you to taste but you keep on eating as Lisa drives you further and further away from the city. The creeping suspicion that you’re being kidnapped rises again them snuffs out when she parks on the edge of a cliff overlooking the city. It’s a picturesque view that you never knew existed. When you moved her for school you left being the only town you ever knew and your parents were sure the sow seeds of fear of the unknown into your head. This is the first time you’ve ventured outside of the city without being ferried there by one of your parents and it feels oddly liberating. You can see the map of the city just from the lights. The muted area of only a few is the suburbia that controls the north side of the city and the blinking neon lights tucked into only a few squares is the tiny red light district that you’ve never been bold enough to visit even though Chae Young swears by one club’s bartender. Her fake ID and plumping lipstick have gotten her further than your crippling fear of the unknown has. Further in the distance you can see the few flecks of light that flank the highway that leads to your hometown. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Lisa muses. She has somehow inhaled her entire sandwich, a large fry, and half of her Sprite without you noticing. Her lipstick is magically untouched and her stomach still looks tight as a drum. Your fingers pull subconsciously at the edge of your shirt, suddenly aware of why you only go to McDonald’s once a month and spend the next day guilt exercising at the dorm’s gym. Lisa doesn’t seem to notice your insecurity and plucks the empty carton from your lap before dropping out of the car and tossing all the trash into a bin you hadn’t noticed before. You expect her to climb back in the car, but instead she hops onto the hood of the car. She leans back against the windshield, hair fanned out on the glass like she’s a mermaid swimming through the stars. After a moment she rolls on to her side and taps the glass with her nails. You try to focus on what she’s saying rather than the way her chest looks flush against the glass. She’s motioning for you to join her and you do so with much less grace than she managed. You can feel how clumsy and uncoordinated you must look as you try to scale the hood of the SUV, using the front bumper as a step stool of sorts. Lisa hauls you the rest of the way up with her arms wrapped around your waist. The momentum tosses you forward and you end up flopped on top of her before you can use your hands to stop yourself. 

In the commotion, your shirt has shifted up and you can feel the heat of Lisa skin pressed against yours. It’s every bit as enthralling and empowering as Chae Young described it to be. Your roommate is your only glimpse into the world of sex but she’s never slept with a girl before. Lisa doesn’t look half as worried as you feel as she presses her hand to your cheek, thumb stroking softly just under your eye. 

“Can you see?” You nearly laugh at her inquiry, only just now remembering that you’ve yet to put your glasses back on. 

“Yeah, I can see. Those glasses are fake. I wear them so you can’t see my whole face.” It sounds even more embarrassing when you try to explain your reasoning to Lisa. She laughs and you can feel her chest expand and contract as you press against her. 

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. Why would you want to cover this up?” 

“Because this,” you motion to your face, “isn’t really a selling point when it comes to guys.” Lisa looks startled. 

“Guys?” The sharp uptake in her voice is obviously dejected shock. 

“Or girls.” You quickly amend your mistake before she decides to cut her losses and shove you off of her. “It doesn’t attract anyone.” 

“I’m starting to think you really do need glasses because you’re obviously not seeing yourself clearly. Baby, you’re so far beyond beautiful.” Her eyes glow bright with the light of the stars shining overhead. It makes it hard to think she’s lying where her eyes are glittering up at you earnestly. “Too beautiful, actually.” Lisa rises with a sudden possessed look in her eyes. You fall to the side, smacking your shoulder on the windshield as she vaults off the hood of the car then turns to help you down. 

“I should probably take you home.” Lisa muses as she heaves you off the car. The contact is severed as soon as your feet touch the ground leaving you confused and unsteady. 

“I don’t want to go home.” The desperation in your voice comes out as more seductive than you ever thought you could be. Lisa pauses with her hand on the door handle, then flips her hair over her shoulder to look at you. 

“Oh? Then what do you suggest we do?” 

“I’ve never slept with a drug dealer before.” You quip, consciously leaving out the fact that you haven’t slept with anyone. Lisa lets go of the door to cage you against the car with her arms. 

“I could change that.” 

It’s nothing short of a miracle that the two of you made it to Lisa’s apartment building in one piece because she couldn’t keep both hands on the wheel for longer than a few minutes at a time. She was too busy trying to get your pants off in the middle of traffic. You linger in the car just long enough to re-zip your pants while Lisa talks to the doorman. You’ve never lived anywhere fancy enough to need a doorman, but drug dealing must be a very lucrative business since Lisa struts through the lobby like she owns the place and jabs the button for the highest floor once the two of you get to the elevator. As soon as the chrome doors slide shut she’s on you again, undoing the button you just refastened and letting the squeeze of her hand between your skin and the fabric of your clothes force the zipper down as her middle finger slides across your clit with reckless abandon. You’re glad she has you shoved up against the wall because your legs are rendered useless with each pass of her fingers over your sensitive bud. It’s almost hard to believe you’re moving at all when your eyes catch the floor numbers crawling past, giving Lisa ample time to ruin your underwear as she basks in the lewd sound her fingers make as she presses them inside you. Your cheeks flare at the embarrassing noise of your own arousal seemingly echoing in the small space. Lisa smirks at the prudish coloring of your cheeks, curling her fingers harder inside you. Your lips pop open around a surprised moan that’s overlapped by the elevator dinging. The noise sounds almost relieved, as if the elevator had suffered through the borderline peepshow the two of you had put on within its innocent walls. Your reflection looks pleasantly aroused as the doors glide open into the biggest living room you’ve ever seen. 

“Welcome home, Miss Lisa.” A girl dressed in a stereotypical French maid’s outfit greets the two of you as you step off the elevator. It’s hard to focus on her face when there are so many ruffles and bows adorning her slim body, but you manage it. Contrary to your attempt at politeness, you catch the maid regarding you curiously as Lisa kicks off her shoes and ushers you further inside the penthouse. You trip out of your sneakers in an attempt to follow close behind her. 

“Hey, Ji Soo.” Lisa greets the girl, “where’s Jennie?” 

“Should I inform Miss Jennie that you won’t be requiring her services tonight?” Ji Soo asks, shadowing the two of you. You wonder how much mess one person could make to require two maids only to realize this Jennie girl most definitely isn’t a maid. She exits a room wearing the most provocative outfit you’ve ever seen and you want the floor to open up and drop you all thirty-five stories back into the lobby so you can march yourself out the front doors because Jennie is very obviously some type of sex companion. Even the way she walks screams sex and you pause behind Lisa, suddenly feeling as inadequate as you did when she first bumped into you. The sheer dressing gown Jennie is wearing does little to cover the barely there lingerie set she’s wearing beneath and her hair looks artfully messy. 

“Go back to your room, Jennie. Or, at least, don’t bother me tonight.” Lisa says pointedly. Jennie doesn’t seem put out by her cold words. She just shrugs, causing her gown to slide down one arm. The look on her face as Lisa turns away makes you think it’s a trick she’s used before. You squeak as she looks you over, flustered by the sharp look she gives you as Lisa continues past her without a second glance. Lisa is already opening a door to the room you assume is hers, nodding for you to enter ahead of her, still not looking at Jennie. The door hinges don’t creak like they would at your dorm as Lisa pulls the door shut behind you and you can easily hear the indignant smack of Jennie sucking her teeth at the closing door. 

“Finally,” Lisa groans, sounding absolutely ravenous as she tugs her shirt over her head and moves towards you with an almost predatory look in her eyes. You don’t realize she’s purposefully driving you backwards until your knees hit her bed and you fall backwards on to a cloud of silk sheets. Her hands dip under the hem of your shirt, pushing it higher and higher as her hands explore the expense of your stomach. By the time she manages to shove it high enough to see your pitifully plain cotton bra Lisa is fed up with her own languid pace and tugs your shirt off, followed by your pants in quick succession. The smooth sheets offer very little grip and you slide down a few inches as she all but tears the tight denim off your legs. She moves to stand between your dangling legs, knocking them wider with her knees. 

“You must really be enjoying this,” she purrs, “you’re making such a mess.” It’s hard to remain still as Lisa trails a hand over the distinct wet spot that’s formed on your panties. You gasp as her fingers find their way back to your clit. “I bet I could get you to come just like this.” She boasts. Usually it’s not easy for you to get off with fabric blocking the brunt of the sensation, but you’re so far gone that you can feel your orgasm tugging at the pit of your stomach within seconds. Your thighs shake as Lisa climbs on to the bed, forcing them even wider. 

“That’s it, baby girl. Come for me.” You’re not sure if it’s the pet name or the command that has you pitching over the edge, but you do come. Hard. Your body seizes and shakes all at once and she works you through the aftershocks. It feels like too much and not enough at the same time and the second your back slumps back onto the sheets you want more. Lisa chuckles darkly as she watches you rut your hips against the air as she pulls her hand away. 

“Patience, baby. I’ll take care of you.” To price herself she nuzzles her face into your heaving chest, sucking and biting light bruises into your skin as she unveils your bra. A surprised whine jumps from your lips as her fingers pinch your nipple, tugging on the pert bud which her tongue traces across the other. The angle forces her body to arch over yours and you use the close proximity to your advantage, moving until her knee is pressed against your center and rolling your hips against her. It’s a dull sort of pleasure, but paired with the way she’s showering attention on your breast it’s enough to have you panting. Lisa pulls away the seconds your reckless thrusting has finally gotten your underwear completely out of the way and you whine at the loss. Lisa hushes you as she moves to stand. For a moment you think she going to leave you, but then her hands move to shove her shorts and panties off her hips and you moan happily at the sight. Her bra drops to the floor a moment later. 

“I’m gonna fucking wreck you.” Lisa growls as she crawls over you. Her kiss is hot and insistent against yours as she licks at the seam of your lips. You part to allow her in and note that she takes remarkable sweet, like the Sprite she’d been drinking in the car. Her nipples catch against yours and you both lose focus for a moment. Lisa pulls away with a wet pop, leaving a trail of spit connecting your lips. It breaks as she sits up, tugging you with her. For a moment all she does is stare at you, but the trance is broken the moment her eyes stray off your face, lower and lower until her tongue licks tauntingly across her lips. Her strength surprises you again as she tosses one of your legs out of the way and pulls the other around her waist before tugging you close until your centers are pressed together. You feel nearly boneless as Lisa grinds against you. Her arms are the only thing keeping you tethered to reality as she fucks you hard and fast. It’s messy and hot, but you couldn’t care less as she fists your hair and tugs your head back. You can barely focus as she sucks dark marks into your skin, leaving a trail of them leading down to your chest. Your body gives out with a high moan as she sucks on your sore nipple. This time she lets you sag against the ruined sheets, using your leg to pull you closer to her as she fucks you with reckless abandon. The slick sound of your lower lips kissing would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel so good. You cry out each time she moves her hips just right and brushes her clit over yours. 

“Fuck, I’m close!” Lisa pants. Her bangs cast a shadow over her face as she looks down at you with lidded eyes. It takes two more sweet ruts of her hips before she’s coming. She fucks you through it until she’s shaking so hard she can’t keep her rhythm. You whine desperately as she pulls away, but it tugs into a moan as Lisa fills the space between your legs with her head. Her lips latch on to your abused clit and suck. Your hands jump to her hair as your hip roll against her face on their own accord. She laughs at your eagerness, sending a thrill up your spine. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” She jests, head resting against your thigh. You don’t miss the way she teasingly licks her fingers before pressing them inside you. It’s enough to make you feel like you’re about to combust, then she adds her tongue to the equation and you nearly choke on your own fevered cries. It’s different from your first orgasm and yet the same. You feel the coil snap as you come hard, clenching around Lisa’s fingers as you whine her name. She doesn’t stop once you’ve calmed. Instead she traces tight circles against your swollen bud until your coming again. It’s smaller and less earth shattering, but your eyes tear up as your body is pushed through another orgasm in the span of a few seconds. Lisa let’s you rest once she’s done with you, but her tongue laps at your folds as a way to clean up the mess she’s made of you. 

“You okay?” She asks after a moment. Are you okay? You feel like all your muscles and bones have melted, but in the best way. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Good. I’ll get Ji Soo to make us some food. Can’t be your knight in shining armor if I don’t take proper care of my princess.” She says. There’s a soft smile on her face as she goes through the motions of cleaning you with a cloth she retrieved from a bathroom you hadn’t noticed, then wraps you in the softest blanket you’ve ever felt. 

“I’ll be right back.” You nod as she closes the door behind her. You wonder idly if this is how Chae Young’s night’s go. Probably not. She’d have told you by now if she got to bask in the lap of luxury for sleeping with someone. And you doubt a college student on a shoestring budget could afford to ruin silk sheets for a one night stand. As you’re mulling over when Lisa is going to kick you out or take you back to your dorm like she’d originally planned the bedroom door opens. Instead of Lisa, it’s Jennie. She’s changed into a more practical outfit of a satin nightgown trimmed with lace. In her arms is a matching gown of a different color. 

“Here,” she offers you the dress, “you’ll probably be staying the night. Ji Soo is in one of her culinary mood tonight.” She doesn’t turn away as you move to dress yourself and you don’t feel the need to be embarrassed by it. Something in her eyes has changed. She doesn’t look annoyed so much as resigned. To what, you can’t be sure. 

“Nice isn’t it?” She asks, scooting up to sit next to you. You’re not sure if she means the nightgown or the bed or sleeping with Lisa, but it’d be a yes to all of them. “I thought so too, at first. Now I don’t know what to think. I should probably be worried that she likes you so much. Sometimes she’ll blow off a girl to sleep with me if she’s in the mood for something familiar. I guess I’ve gotten too familiar for her taste. Now I’ll be a Ji Soo, too.” 

“What? I’ll be gone by morning. Why would Lisa want anything to do with me after this?” You’re used to Chae not having contact with the guys she’s slept with after the fact and if she does they’re cordial. There’s no underlying animosity or tension. It’s just a normal interaction. Lisa doesn’t even go to your school. You’ll probably live the rest of your life never seeing her again. And you’re okay with that. She might’ve talked big about you being beautiful and being your knight in shining armor, but now they’re sounding more like a heat of the moment lines. She meant it then, doesn’t mean she means it now. 

“You don’t know her like I do, but I’ll admit that I barely know her. She was always closer with my brother. Tae Yong is more of a people person than I am.” 

“Tae Yong?” You’re worried now. “Like NCT Tae Yong?” 

“Yeah. How do you know him? I pegged you for a more uptight type of girl. No offense.” 

“None taken. You’re right. But I met your brother tonight. He was flirting with me and Lisa stopped him from drugging me.” 

“Oh, I’m really going to get turned into a Ji Soo now.” Jennie groans, flopping back on the bed. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Your voice is getting frantic now. You wish she’d stayed mad at you instead of coming in here with her attempt at a truce. 

“Ji Soo used to be Lisa’s pet like I am now, but she got tired of her and is now the maid. The same thing will probably happen to me if you don’t leave. And if you do you won’t be gone long. You got involved with the wrong people, girl.” 

“I’m beginning to realize that.” You feel scared and alone. Jennie grabs your hand. 

“Don’t worry. If my brother made the effort to flirt with you he won’t take Lisa having you lying down. It’ll be a blow to his reputation. If you tell him I sent you he’ll look out for you. He’ll keep you out of all this.” She gestures towards the ceiling with her other hand. 

“I’ll put his number in your phone,” she’s already leaving the bed to unfurl your pants. You unlock your phone and let her put a stranger’s number into your contact list. “I’m putting mine in, too. You’re easy to talk to. But Lisa will know something is up if she sees us being so calm together, so put on a show when she comes back.” Jennie drops your phone back onto your pile of clothes. 

“I’m [Name], by the way.” The introduction is belated but Jennie hums in acknowledgment. 

“Nice to meet you, [Name].” She’s interrupted by Lisa calling your name. “Show time.” She winks at you before her face drops into an icy expression. It’d almost look genuine if not for the warmth that’s now sparked in her eyes. 

“You’re just jealous!” You shout, lighting pushing Jennie. 

“What do I have to be jealous of? It most certainly isn’t you.” She bites back. “Once Lisa’s dons with this little phase she’ll be back in my bed. I promise you that, darling.” 

“Jennie, go to your room!” Lisa snaps. She sounds more like a mother scolding a petulant child than a gang leader addressing her favorite bed warmer. Jennie rolls her eyes and flips her hair before stomping out of the room. You hear her door slam a moment later. 

“I’m sorry about her.” Lisa groans. “Your food is ready.” You follow her to the dining room, trying not to glance at Jennie’s door as you pass it. There’s too much food for just two people and you understand why Jennie said Ji Soo was in a culinary mood. By the time you’ve gorged yourself on as much food as you can eat you’re feeling like you’re going to pass out at any moment. Lisa carries you back to her room and tucks you in next to her. 

“Good night, princess.” She’s asleep a few minutes later, but you can’t get your mind to turn off despite feeling like your eyelids are weighed down by boulders. If you manage to get out of this you’ll have one hell of a story to tell Chae Young in the morning.


End file.
